A Sky Full of Diamonds
by Greath
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless spend a night stargazing. But Toothless has other things in mind on how they could enjoy this peaceful night. Toothcup Dragon! Toothless/Hiccup.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I was watching TV and this idea came out of nowhere. Hope you guys enjoy it. **

* * *

As the sun fell below the trees and darkness filled the sky, Hiccup and his dragon where resting in a circular grotto. This grotto had a medium-sized entrance and was surrounded by a wall of rock 40 feet (12 meters) high, 360 degrees around. It also had a pond in the middle which was home to some fish. The entrance was big enough for an adult human to fit through. The birds that were chirping earlier that day were now sleeping in the trees that occupied the grotto. The only noise that was heard were the crickets and other insects that came out at night, to either find food or look for a mate.

Millions of bright dots filled the night sky, lighting it up. As the young man laid on the grass, watching the sky he couldn't help but think of the one person who meant the most to him. Sure this person brought joy to his life, helps him when he falls because he slipped on ice due to his prosthetic leg. He even saved his life on more than one occasion, but none of those reasons matter. The thing that made the teen smile the most was knowing that he was in love. But unlike most people, he was in love with a dragon, which was both positive and negative. It was positive because it showed people that love is universal, that one particular species can be in love with a species that is not its own. It was also negative because some people found it disturbing and try to shun from it.

The teen let out a sigh, which caused the dragon next to him to turn his head in curiosity. The dragon tilted his head and let out a moan of concern. The orb shaped eyes of the dragon starting into the human's own.

"Beautiful night, isn't it Toothless?" the boy smiled. "I've always loved these kind of nights, the sky filled with stars, not a cloud for miles." He reached over and scratched under the dragon's chin, making the dragon give a deep purr. His black scaly skin was smooth and blended in with the darkness that surrounded them.

The scratching continued for some time before Hiccup's hand grew tiered. Just then a shooting star flew across the sky. "Look bud, a shooting star." Hiccup said, following it with his finger. Toothless followed his friend's finger and watched until the burning rock was out of sight.

"I would make a wish but there is nothing I need." The Viking said, making the dragon give another curious grunt. "I already have what I wished for and that's for us to be together." He turned his whole body over and gave Toothless a hug.

They stayed in that position for several seconds. Toothless was lying on his back, with his wings folded holding his human. Warmth radiated off the dragon as he embraced Hiccup's whole body. It wasn't long before he began to sweat.

"Toothless I'm beginning to sweat. Can you let me go so I can remove my clothes?" Hiccup asked. The dragon gave a nod and loosened his grip on the human. The boy got up, removed his clothes and went back to hugging his dragon. His bare skin touching the dragon's sent a chill up his spine but the warmth quickly came back. The touch of the dragon's skin pressing against Hiccup's member was both relaxing and erotic. Within a few moments his penis began to erect. Hiccup let out a moan of pleasure as his growing penis rubbed against his lover.

Toothless gave a small laugh followed by a toothless smile. "Oh shut up." The boy said feeling slightly embarrassed. "It feels good and I couldn't help myself," he said. The Night Fury moved his head closer to Hiccup, until their mouths were almost touching and he slipped his tongue into the teen's mouth.

Only a small part of Toothless' tongue was able to go inside Hiccup's mouth. If he tried putting his whole tongue in it would end up down the boy's throat, cutting off his ability to breath. The small amount of his tongue that could fit was quickly put to work. It moved around in all directions, rubbing against Hiccup's tongue, pressing against the insides of his cheek, even licking the roof of his mouth.

But the intense kiss didn't last long. After 30 seconds Hiccup had to break away for air. When he moved away from his lover's tongue a bridge of saliva formed, Toothless quickly broke it with a lick.

"Toothless, I love you," Hiccup said

Toothless gave a purr and a smile, this time with his teeth showing. He turned his body around so that Hiccup was now laying on his back then turned his attention to the semi-hard member that was between the human's legs. He brought he head down to Hiccup's balls and licked them. Hiccup gave a moan of pleasure. "Do it again." He told his dragon and he did without question. Toothless gave another lick, this time in a slow left to right motion. After doing that a few times he gave a gentle toothless bite, making sure not to bite down with a lot of force, but did just enough that it would get the teen's attention and at the same time felt good. But Toothless put too much force.

"Ah! Toothless! What was that for?" Hiccup asked shocked from the unexpected action. Toothless looked at him with a sorrowful look. He didn't mean to hurt him. He knew that area of the body was extremely sensitive. He should know he also has a pair, though quite larger than compared to a human. To make up for his action he smothered Hiccup with licks to the face. He usually stopped when Hiccup was about to die from laughter or begged the him to stop. This time he had to stop due to the boy hysterically laughing.

Once the laughing ceased, Toothless went back to pleasuring Hiccup. He licked his balls again but made sure this time not to bite them. He continued with the left to right motion until the penis was fully erected. Starting at the base he slowly worked his way up to the head. When he reached the head using his long tongue he wrapped the young man's penis around his tongue and moved up and down. Hiccup started to moan and squirm about from the ticklish feeling he was feeling. "Keep going . . . don't stop." Hiccup said in between moans.

Toothless picked up the speed and started going faster. Pre-cum started to emerge, Toothless took this as an opportunity to make Hiccup's pleasure senses sky-rocket. He stopped his up down motion and licked the head. He did this in a circular motion then in an up down motion. When Hiccup first felt it he let out a loud scream of pleasure. "Oh gods," He yelled "Toothless this . . . is amazing. Keep doing this and I. . . might cum in . . . a few minutes." He said. But Toothless wasn't going to let the fun end this soon. He had a bunch of things in mind he can do to his precious human before he came. Then without warning he stopped. He licked his lips clean of the small amount of pre-cum and sat down.

"Why did you stop? I was about to cum." Hiccup asked. Toothless only looked at him then shook his head. "No? What are you saying no to?" without moving his head Toothless eyes moved down to the boy's penis then back at him. "You stopped because I said I was going to cum?" the dragon nodded. "That's not fair! Why would you do that?" asked Hiccup, upset that his lover stopped just because he said he was going to cum. Toothless merely gave him a smile and a laugh. "What could he be up to?" Hiccup thought as he stared at Toothless with a confusing look.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED . . .**

* * *

**VOTE IN THE POLL ON MY PROFILE**

**I know I'm evil. Hope you liked it. Please leave a review. Also if you guys could, can you try to give me some constructive criticism? If there was something you didn't like (besides the cliffhanger) let me know. I'm always trying to improve. ^_^ **

**~Greath**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! I hope you guys like it. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Hiccup looked at his dragon with confusion. He didn't understand why Toothless would stop pleasuring him because he said he was going to cum? "Why would he abruptly stop? I don't get it. All because I sa-" the teen stopped in mid-sentence. The reason hit him like a ton of bricks. How could he not of thought of it sooner, him, Hiccup, one of the, if not the ONLY smartest people in his whole village just found the reason for Toothless' action. "You don't want me to cum because you want this; he gestured to his naked body, to last longer? Toothless gave him a nod.

Now that the Viking knew why Toothless stopped when he did, he thought it would be best if he told the dragon when he was about to cum. That way if he doesn't want to stop at that moment, he can let Hiccup wait until his urge to cum stops, then they can continue. Since Toothless wants their 'business' to continue a little longer the teen decided to stretch his muscles.

He got up and walked over to the pong to wash his private off of the pre-cum and saliva that covered it. Once he was near the water he removed the prosthetic leg. He then hobbled to the edge of the pond and jumped into the water. The water was cool and all his muscles relaxed. It felt good on his skin and quickly removed the ache from where his prosthetic was. As he swam around he washed off his member. Lightly stroking the foreskin up and down, but he knew when to stop before he came. He didn't want to make Toothless disappointed by accidently ejaculating because he didn't know when to stop stroking his penis. He then massaged his balls. He slowly rubbed them in the same motion Toothless did when he was licking them. After he was done cleaning he got out of the water and looked up at the starts.

"I could stay out here and watch the starts for hours. Don't you agree Too- Ah!" Hiccup was interrupted by something moist and big touching his butt. He lost his balance and fell into the pond. When he surfaced he turned to see what caused him to fall. He saw Toothless with his tongue out sitting on his haunches, with his tail wagging.

"What was that for?" asked Hiccup. Toothless replied by jumping into the water causing a huge splash. The dragon emerged with a smile. "You know you forgot to let me take off your prosthetic tail fin." The boy swam over to remove the fake fin from his dragon but was surprised to see it was already removed. "Toothless did you take the tailfin off?" the dragon nodded. "How? You probable tore it to pieces." Toothless gave a grunt and turned his attention to a small pile of rocks. Lying against the rocks was the dragon's fake tailfin in perfect condition. Hiccup was at a loss of words. Seeing the tailfin there not in a million pieces amazed him. He knew Night Furies were intelligent but to remove the artificial limb without his help made the teen rethink how smart his dragon was.

The redhead then climbed onto the reptile's back and rested his head on the dragons. He scratched behind Toothless' ear. In response the black beast gave a purr but moments after the noise he was making didn't sound like a purr. Instead it sounds like heavy breathing that came in short, fast exhales. Hiccup noticed the change in the dragon's breathing and continued scratching. It wasn't until half a minute later that the boy noticed his partner's breathing patterns. He immediately stopped. "Toothless what's wrong," he asked "did I hurt you? I didn't mean to if I did."

Toothless motioned for Hiccup to get of his back. Once he was off the dragon turned onto his back. As he floated Hiccup noticed his private was making its way out of his sheath. The Viking waited until it was fully out and couldn't help but stare at it in amazement. The penis was purple and stood a foot (30 cm) from the base to the head. The head was covered in tiny bumps and every time a breeze passed by the whole penis would twitch. "It looks really sensitive." Hiccup thought, as he continued to gawk at the dragon's member. Another thing that caught his attention was the size of the dragon's balls. Each testicle was the size of a softball and looked as smooth as a babies face. "Wonder how sensitive those are; hopefully not as sensitive as the head."

As the Viking stared at his lover's dragonhood he failed to notice that he was staring at it with wide eyes and an open mouth. Said lover found it extremely hard to hold back the urge to go over to the boy and make him swallow his whole penis. Instead he decided to wait and see how long it would take the human to get out of his hypnosis-like-state and come back to reality.

The sound of an owl in the distance got Hiccup out of his state. He looked at Toothless. "Sorry bud. I didn't mean to stare that long. It's just . . . so big" he pointed to the dragon's penis. The dragon only gave a happy purr and singled for the boy to come closer. Hiccup swam over to him and stopped once he was face to face with him. "What is it?" he asked. Toothless motioned to the grass with his head then turned back onto his stomach and swam to the dry land. Once he was out of the pond he sat down on the grass with his fully erected member showing. Hiccup understood the dragon and just like him he swam to the grass and sat down cross-legged across from Toothless.

"Why did you want to stop swimming?" asked Hiccup. Toothless looked at the boy then looked at his own penis. This time the teen knew what the dragon meant. "You want to continue where we left off?" the dragon nod. "Ok. This time I go first." Hiccup said. Before Toothless had time to reply the red-head was inches away from the dragon's giant throbbing penis.

He looked at it and noticed the many veins running up and down as they circulated blood through the penis. The shaft was so big that when he wrapped his hand around it his middle finger and thumb were almost touching. Hiccup decided to use both his hands. As he was holding the dragon's member with his left hand he placed his right hand underneath his left and began stroking. The purple penis was warm and slippery from being in the water. As Hiccup was stroking, the dragon purred in ecstasy. "Sounds like he's really enjoying this" Hiccup thought. The pleasure Toothless was feeling was too much for him to handle while sitting up so he laid on the grass. Hiccup didn't bother to stop as his lover changed his position. After a few minutes pre-cum began to come out of the cock and slid down onto the Vikings hand.

Hiccup began going in a faster motion. Toothless was getting close to his climax. The dragon wanted this to last longer but he couldn't hold it. With a roar he let the warm, stringy white liquid shoot out in long bursts, with some of it landing on his stomach and face while the rest covered the human's hands. The boy licked his hand to see what it tasted like. To his surprise it tasked mostly sweet but had a hint of salt. He enjoyed the taste so he licked both his hands clean. After his hands were clean he looked at the black dragon. Toothless was staring at the stars with his tongue out lightly panting. "Did you enjoy that?" Hiccup asked. The Night Fury looked at his and gave a toothless smile. "I'm glad you did. Let's relax and watch the stars and in a few hours we can continue. Is that ok with you?" Toothless replied with a nod.

* * *

**Well there is chapter 2. I hope you guys liked it. I'm not sure when chapter 3 will be up. I plan on having at least 2 (maybe 3) $ex scenes in it. ;)**

**~Greath**


	3. Author's Note

Hello! Thought I should give you guys an update on what is going on with this story. My writers block in gone but I don't have the. . . motivation(?) to write. I know what I want Hiccup and Toothless to do but I just cant think of what to write that would lead up to it. Like I don't want to get right into the sex. So yea that is my little update on this story. I might write a few quick Toothcup 1shots here and there (I doubt it though).

~Greath


End file.
